


I Wouldn't Know Where to Start (Sweet Music Playing in the Dark)

by lost_inthe_dream, seungkwuacamole



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Texting, We were bored, gotta go get em, is this fluff???, lowkey based off of our convos, ncity, peen, text fic, what texting app is this on? no one knows.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_inthe_dream/pseuds/lost_inthe_dream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwuacamole/pseuds/seungkwuacamole
Summary: donghyuck: hiten: no





	1. Chapter uno

**Author's Note:**

> Taeil: Moonface  
Johnny: tallbitch  
Taeyong: mom™  
Yuta: utah  
Kun: kunkun  
Doyoung: dong  
Ten: favorite  
Jaehyun: wonder bread  
Winwin: beepbeep  
Jungwoo: junguwu  
Lucas: sushi  
Mark: just mark  
Xiaojun: eyebrow  
Hendery: shawty  
Renjun: my son  
Jeno: dong’s son  
Haechan: satan  
Jaemin: nana  
Yangyang: gang gang  
Chenle: chen lay  
Jisung: jisung pwark

[favorite added mom™ and 19 others to the group]

jisung pwark: hi

dong: ayo ten wtfs a dong

wonder bread: ten what even are these names

[favorite changed wonder bread’s name to stupid bitch]

utah: what’s a utah

chen lay: omg i love exo

eyebrow: :(((

my son: ten what have you done, now chenle has the power to wake all of us up at 3 am

chen lay: and without even leaving the comfort of my bed

utah: wait what ten why are you favorite

favorite: because im taeyongs favorite you dumb

mom™: actually jisungs my favorite

favorite: because im johnnys favorite

tallbitch: mark's my favorite

favorite: love is dead

favorite: IM TAEILS FAVORITE

moonface: Who’s ten??

favorite: KUN

kunkun: it's chenle

favorite: ILL CUT YOU

kunkun: tens my favorite

chen lay: love is dead

-

_2:17 am_

mom™: CHENLE

chen lay: sí

mom™: WHERE IS THE FRIDGE

chen lay: wdym

mom™: THE REFRIGERATOR

mom™: ITS GONE

chen lay: thats wild

mom™: DON'T LIE TO ME

chen lay: why do you think i took it

mom™: CHENLE WHO ELSE WOULD TAKE THE FRIDGE

tallbitch: how do you even steal a fridge

chen lay: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

mom™: johnny help me

tallbitch: im not mad im impressed

mom™: Chenle you really didn't take it?

chen lay: no

mom™: oh

chen lay: jisung did

jisung pwark: WOW

mom™: JISUNG

mom™: WHY

jisung pwark: chenle told me to

mom™: AND WHYD YOU LISTEN TO HIM

jisung pwark: he seemed really excited about it and i didn't want to say no

jisung pwark: and i was bored

mom™: PUT IT BACK

jisung pwark: idk where chenle put it

mom™: CHENLE

chen lay: idk where i put it either

mom™: IM

mom™: chenle, why did you take the fridge

chen lay: i didn't jisung did

mom™: IM AWARE

mom™: but why did you make jisung take the fridge

chen lay: cause i can't lift it by myself

mom™: WHY DID YOU WANT THE FRIDGE

chen lay: i was hungry

_7:12am _

moonface: whys there a fridge in my room

_ 3:51pm _

Favorite: rEnJuN sTOlE mY FuCkIng ShEeT cAKe nd is officialy demoted from my son

[favorite changed my son’s name to PUNK]


	2. chapter dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee yee how are yall 
> 
> lets get into this monstrosity

_5:00am_

Nana:should i make a Joe Biden moodboard

PUNK: what

PUNK: why

Nana: j o e b i d e n

dong’s son: renjun ur boyfriends on lsd again

PUNK: he’s your boyfriend too, fuckface

tallbitch: take some responsibility jeno

dong’s son: Johnny what

Nana: ok so what aesthetic should i do

chen lay: edgy

PUNK: chenle NO

satan: chenle, renjun’s right. Jaemin make a soft moodboard.

PUNK: DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS

_10:13am _

Kunkun: can someone go talk to lucas

Junguwu: what happened

Kunkun: he thinks all the fish in the fish tank are drowning and hasnt stopped crying for like a half hour

Junguwu: NOT AGAIN

Dong: this is why no one talks to us

beepbeep: im going to bed

Utah: its 10am???

beepbeep: time isnt real

_11:27pm _

Chen lay: they really do get you when your weak

Jisung pwark: who hUrt yOu, ilL sTep on tHeM

Chen lay: THERE WAS A FuCKLIGN SPI DER IN MY SHOWER

Jisung pwark: nasty wth

Jisung pwark: god cant save you now chenle

_3:37pm_

Eyebrow: my bloods going to colorado

Kunkun: to get tested?

Eyebrow: no! Its going to go ski and smoke weed

Beepbeep: i open my phone thinking it will be good and fun and every single time i am wrong


	3. Chapter tres

moonface: do y’all people hit their heads on ceiling fans?

moonface: *tall

tallbitch: is this what you think about???

_ 9:33pm _

PUNK: i come home just wanting to go to bed and have a nORmAL FrIckIn NiGHt bUT nOOoo InsTeaD i walk iN tHE dOoR to be greeted with the idiots i call boyfriends lighting my kiTcHeN oN fiRe

Nana: we were trying to make lasagna :(((

PUNK: WHY

Dong’s son: we wanted to make you f o o d

PUNK: oh

_ 11:46pm _

Utah: guys what happened to taeyong

Utah: who made him mad

Wonder bread: what? Whats going on?

Utah: hes stress cleaning again and its scary 

Utah: JAEHYUN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW HE JUST THREW A BOTTLE WINDOW CLEANER AT ME

Wonder bread: ok ok im omw

_ 11:58pm _

Utah: oops now he’s crying on the floor

Dong: oh no baby that’s like the third time this week

Dong: i’ll be there in like 2 seconds

Mom™: can you bring chocolate milk please

Dong: of course 

_ 1:05am _

Utah: this is awkward

Wonder bread: ARE YOU STILL HERE???

Utah: i didn’t know how to leave without like interrupting…


	4. chapter cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, we still exist  
barely   
how are you?

Satan: hi  
Favorite: no


	5. chapter cinco

_2:48am_

  
Tallbitch: breakfast for dinner? Breakfast for everything, cowards

  
Favorite: babe you ok?

  
Tallbitch: yeah. You want some waffles?

Favorite: duh

_8:15am_

sushi: WHO MADE JUNGWOO CRY

PUNK: haha jeno run

sushi: JENO

dong’s son: i uh

dong’s son: listen i swear it wasn’t intentional

sushi: LEE JENO ILL KILL YOU

dong’s son: I FORGOT SAY GOOD MORNING BACK

dong’s son: I DIDN’T THINK HE’D CRY

sushi: he’s SENSITIVE

dong’s son: my bad??

sushi: i’ll swat you like a fucking mosquito

_11:53am_

Gang gang: what if we had to like digest things manually

Shawty: chewing

Gang gang: no like the intestine part

Beepbeep: saliva predigests your food for you

Gang gang: the i n t e s t i n e part

Dong: what

Gang gang: did i stutter

_5:06pm_

Tallbitch: Someone just drove their john deere tractor to the smoke shop

Just mark: that was me

_7:26pm_

Chen lay: are bagels flammable?

Taeyong: please no

_7:39pm_

Just mark: party in the city where the heat is on

Satan: rEally???

Just mark: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like actually read this???


End file.
